This Broken Wing
This Broken Wing is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 7/26/2019. Story Violet walks the path of Route 5 at the top of a hill, heading north towards Cerulean City. Eevee rides on her head. Lagging behind are Hazel and Sorrel. Flabébé has her flower behind Hazel’s ear, cooing excitedly. Hazel: (Groaning) We’ve been walking for hours! Violet! Let’s rest for a bit! Sorrel: For as long as I’ve known her, she’s had such enduring stamina. I don’t know how she does it. Hazel: And how long is that? Sorrel: About two years now. A gust of wind blows by, snagging Flabébé’s flower and blowing her away. Flabébé: (Screaming) Flabébé! Hazel: Ah! Flabébé! Hazel runs after Flabébé, going down the hill. Her ankle rolls as she goes down, her tripping and rolling down the hill. Sorrel: Oh dear. (Forcefully) Attention! Violet immediately stops, spinning around in a military stance and saluting. Violet: SIR! Sorrel: Keep track of Flabébé and get it down! I’ll lend you Aipom! I’ll go help Hazel! Violet: Yes sir! Sorrel runs after Hazel, opening a Pokéball and choosing Aipom. Aipom runs over after Violet, who is leagues ahead of him already. Aipom speeds up with Agility to keep up. Hazel has stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill, holding her ankle. Sorrel slides to a stop next to her. Sorrel: Hazel! What are you feeling right now? Hazel: Pain! It hurts! Sorrel: Can you put any pressure on it? Hazel attempts to stand, but cringes and falls back from the pain. Hazel: Nope. Sorrel: In that case, we’ll need to immobilize it. Sorrel reaches into his bag, removing metal rods, a flat metal slab and wrappings. Flabébé floats aimlessly in the wind, Violet running through a field of yellow flowers to go after it. Aipom catches up to her, hopping onto her shoulder. A Spearow flies towards Flabébé, smacking its beak. Flabébé shouts in terror. Violet: Aipom, I’m going to throw you. Eevee: Ee?! Aipom: Pom! Violet grabs Aipom, spins then throws Aipom. Aipom curls up like a ball, allowing him to avoid drag as he soars through the air. Sorrel is wrapping Hazel’s ankle as she lies back, spotting the flying Aipom. Hazel: Uh, do Aipoms fly? Sorrel: Quiet! I need to focus if I’m to do this properly! Hazel: (Scoffs) Your Aipom then. Aipom and Spearow race towards Flabébé, though Spearow is almost on top of her. Aipom opens up and swings his tail, releasing golden energy stars for Swift. The Swift strikes Spearow and deters it, while the explosion force knocks Flabébé in Aipom’s direction. Aipom chatters happily, as he floats in the air. His expression drops as his body does, falling towards the ground. Flabébé releases vines that grab onto Aipom’s tail, Flabébé being dragged along with it. Flabébé: Fla! Flabébé reals herself in, Aipom grabbing ahold of her. They reach terminal velocity as Flabébé releases a sparkling pink wind, it slowing the two down and gently lowering them into the flowers. Violet arrives at their landing spot, Eevee hopping off to check up on them. The Pokémon breathe erratically, though are fine. Violet and the Pokémon rejoin the others, Hazel sighing with relief. Hazel: Thank goodness! Flabébé! Flabébé floats back over to Hazel, examining her ankle. Flabébé: (Sadly) Flabé. Hazel: No big deal. Just a twisted ankle. Should be fine in a day or so. Sorrel: Assuming that you rest it. Aipom walks over, giving a yellow flower to Sorrel. Sorrel: Aw! Thank you Aipom! Hazel: (Sniffing) Wait! Let me see that. Hazel attempts to lean forward, but bumps her foot when bending her leg. She cringes, as Sorrel goes over to her. She swipes the flower, smelling it. Hazel: This, this is Yellow Nectar Flower! From the Alola Region! Violet: Yellow Nectar? Hazel: It’s famous for its nectar’s influence on the Pokémon Oricorio. The Celadon Gym has had a few of these in the past, which is why I recognized the scent. Sorrel: That’s incredible. Discerning it by scent. Hazel: (Cutesy wink) That’s why they call me the best perfume girl. Violet: No one at the perfume shop called you that. They referred to you as an attention hog. Hazel: (Dismayed) Just, take me to the flower field. Sorrel: Absolutely not! You are in no condition to move! Hazel: I demand that you take me to see the flowers now! Violet: Understood. Hazel: Huh? Violet bends down and lifts Hazel off the ground. Hazel freaks and clings to Violet, who carries her off with little effort. Flabébé twirls around their heads, with Sorrel, Aipom and Eevee following. Hazel: Eeh! Put me down! I don’t like to be manhandled like this! Especially not from a girl! Violet: You ordered me to take you to the flowers. Hazel: I regret that decision! Now put me down! Violet sets Hazel down, as they are at the edge of the Yellow Nectar field. Several Pom-Pom Oricorio flutter around, feeding on the nectar. They stick their beaks down the anther of the flower, sucking on the nectar. Hazel’s eyes sparkle as Sorrel and the Pokémon catch up. Hazel: It’s beautiful. Thank you. Violet: Why are you thanking me? Hazel: Huh? If you hadn’t brought me over here then I wouldn’t have seen it! Violet: The field is visible from the path we were on. It was a sight visible no matter where we were. Hazel: Ugh! You are so exhausting! The Oricorio all flutter and take off into the air, as Fearow dive bomb at them. Violet and Sorrel shelter their Pokémon as the Fearow fly by, attacking at the Oricorio. One of the Oricorio turns and fights back against the Fearow. Fearow: FEAROW! Oricorio: Ori! Oricorio dances in the air, rubbing its pom poms together. It shoots a bolt of lightning from them, Fearow dodging. Fearow charges and strikes its left wing with Drill Peck, Oricorio trilling in pain. It falls out of the sky, crashing into the field below. Fearow dives after it, as Violet runs towards the Oricorio with Eevee in hand. Violet: Eevee. Blind it with Sand Attack. Eevee leaps to the ground, and kicks up a wave of sand into the sky. Fearow flies through it without difficulty. Sorrel: Violet! Fearow have the ability Keen Eye! That won’t work! Fearow bares its talons, as Violet crosses her arms and blocks them. Fearow tugs at her prosthetic arms, them clinging and clanging with movement. Fearow is auditorily distraught from this, and flies off. Violet’s sleeves are ripped from the talons, exposing the scuff marks in her prosthetics. Eevee goes over to Oricorio, laying on its left side and shuddering profusely. Sorrel makes it over with his bag. Sorrel: Again? Violet, gently turn Oricorio over. I wanna check its wing. Violet bends down, reaching towards Oricorio. It trills hostilely at her, though screeches more from pain. Violet: I’m not going to hurt you. Violet takes Oricorio and rolls it onto its stomach, it screeching the entire time. Sorrel observes the bruising on its wing. Sorrel: Based off the injury and the fall, a break or fracture is them most likely outcome. Violet: Can you do anything? Sorrel: I may be able to wrap it. But realistically? Beyond my ability in an acute state like this. The best option is for you to put it in a Pokéball and take it to Nurse Joy. Violet: If that is the best course of action, then I will not fail you. Violet grabs a Pokéball, holding it out where Oricorio can see. Violet: I am going to put you inside here for right now. Violet taps Oricorio’s head, the Pokéball opening and sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes violently before locking. Sorrel: I’ll catch up with you when Hazel is able to walk again. But you need to go. Run! Violet: Yes sir! Violet picks up Eevee, as she takes off in a sprint. Hazel does a double take as Violet runs past, up the hill in a manner of seconds. Hazel: What kind of physique does this girl have?! End Scene Sorrel and Hazel arrive at the Cerulean City Pokémon Center a few days later, Hazel leaning on Sorrel for support as well as using a handmade crutch. Flabébé has her flower on Aipom’s head. She gingerly transfers onto the couch, sighing with relief. Hazel: Finally! I thought we would never get here with that speed! Sorrel: We did everything we could to not irritate your ankle any further. Now that we’re in town, we can get it appropriately checked out. Hazel: I guess. (Smiles) Thanks Sorrel. I know I’ve been a pain these last few days. Sorrel: I’ll attribute it to the pain. Hazel: Where’d you learn how to do that? Set an ankle and make a functional cast and crutch? Sorrel: My father. I have always loved working with him and learning about the prosthetics, that he’s taught me most of what he knows. And this journey is the perfect opportunity to use those skills for good. Like with you. Hazel: Well he did a good job. I feel so much more at ease now that I’m not traveling with Violet alone. Violet: Why is that? Hazel flips out as Violet leans over her shoulder from the other side of the couch, turning frightfully. Hazel: Violet! Don’t you sneak up on me! That’s an order! Violet: (Saluting) My apologies, sir. Hazel: (Grunts) It’s fine. Why do listen to orders, anyway? Violet: That is just the way I was raised. I follow all orders given to me. Sorrel: It made early treatment for her tricky, as she wanted orders from the Major. Hazel: Major? Violet: My superior officer. He gave the orders before. But now, it is comforting to have you guys help out. Sorrel: We’ve been helping her to not be so reliant on orders as well. Hazel: Ssssure. So how is Oricorio anyway? Violet opens a Pokéball, choosing Oricorio. Its left wing is casted and wrapped around its side. Violet: Nurse Joy stated that it was a fracture. However, most bird Pokémon have a fast healing rate of several weeks for healing, so it should not take too long for it to remove the cast. Violet pulls out a few sheets of instructions. Violet: She gave me detailed instructions for how to care for it. There are also copies of her notes to distribute to other Pokémon Centers we may travel to so they are familiar with what treatments have been performed and what maintenance needs to be upheld. She also noted nutritional deficits and atrophy in Eevee, mostly do to her being physically less active. She included detailed instructions for care for Eevee as well, including brushing, walking and strengthening. Hazel: (Deadpan) Need orders, much? Violet: I requested such detailed transcriptions to ensure that I provide the most efficient care possible for my Pokémon. As a first time trainer, I require knowledge in proper procedures. Hazel: Come on, these things should just be instinctual! How to care for a Pokémon. Sorrel: It doesn’t surprise me that it isn’t for her. I think these instructions will be good for you. And once you get more accustomed to them, you can make decisions regarding your Pokémon’s care without them. Violet: I see. In that case I shall strive to care for my Pokémon the best that I can. Eevee, Oricorio, thank you for being part of my team. Eevee: (Cheery) Eevee! Oricorio: Ori! Main Events * Violet captures an Oricorio, which had just broken its left wing. * Hazel injures her ankle, as Sorrel helps immobilize it. * Hazel's Flabébé is revealed to know Vine Whip and Fairy Wind. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Sorrel Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's, newly caught, Pom-Pom form) * Flabébé (Hazel's, Blue flower) * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Spearow * Oricorio (several wild, Pom-Pom form) * Fearow Trivia * The name of this episode is based off the Mr. Mister song "Broken Wings." * This episode was to highlight specific features of each main character. It also focused on interactions with each other. ** Violet's needs to follow order and her incredible physical physique. ** Hazel's flower identification ability through smell alone. ** Sorrel's knowledge of basic aid for setting and immobilization. * Oricorio follows a trend of Violet's Pokémon having some form of injury. For Oricorio it is an acute fracture of the wing. ** Oricorio was chosen due to being a Flying type that is more primarily seen running on the ground and could battle efficiently without flying. ** Oricorio was also chosen because of my love for the Pokémon and the potential of using its alternate forms despite not being in Alola being a challenge in writing. * This is one of the few times that a wild Pokémon that isn't eventually caught has an ability revealed. Fearow's ability was revealed to be Keen Eye. * Violet's instructions from Nurse Joy are based off rehabilitation techniques for therapy as well as bonding interventions so Violet can connect to her Pokémon. * The Major that was mentioned is a reference to Major Gilbert from the anime series of origin Violet Evergarden. Gilbert was Violet's commanding officer in the army and the first one to treat her as a person. ** Gilbert will not have a role in this series, with a different Pokémon character fulfilling the role of Violet's Major. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Broken Wing arc